


I think I love you

by Lady_Marquez93



Category: MotoGP RPF
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes something awful must happen to realize your true feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I love you

Warily you walk over Rimini airport, looking for the exit and when you have found it you walk through the sliding doors that lead you outside and you see the orange glow the setting sun shines over the rows of taxis. You walk to the first taxi and bent down to look inside.

"Signor?" you ask.

The driver looks up from his newspaper and smiles.

"Signora," he says and quickly folds the paper and puts it away,"please, get in."

You nod and get in the back to the car and the driver looks at you.

"Where can I take you?"

You open your mouth, but you remember that you do not know the address of the hotel where Dani is.

"Signora?"

"Uhm ..."

The driver looks at you quizzically and even though it's a long shot, you decide to ask him if he knows where the riders stay that are gathered for Marco's funeral, however to your surprise he nods. When the taxi stops fifteen minutes later you pay the man his money and walk into the spacious hall but suddenly you stop when you spot Dani sitting at a long table in the back section, next to him Jorge and Casey, Valentino next to Colin, you see Cal sitting and the Espargaro brothers, both Andrea's and some other riders with them, some of the Moto2 and Moto3 also. 

Shit, you think, you can't just walk up to them and suddenly you turn around, walking back into the lobby again and out of sight you lean against the wall. You let your backpack fall to the ground before you let yourself slide down against the wall, covering your face in your hands, why on earth did you came here? You have talked to Dani on the phone, made sure he was really okay but there was this voice talking to you in your head, telling you that just hearing his voice wasn't eneough, you needed to see him and before you really took the time to think about it you were here. Then you get an idea and you grab your phone, you are looking for Dani's number and you call him and you peek around the corner to look at him, when he looks at his mobile, you even think there appears a faint smile around his lips.

"Y/N?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Hey, it's good to hear your voice." he says, and you can hear the sincerity while he gets up and paces through the lounge.

"It is also good to hear you," you lay your head against the wall and continue to follow him with your eyes,"how are you holding up?"

"Holding up, I guess,"you see Dani looking back to the table,"better then Valentino anyway, he's still really devastated by what happened and the role he played in it." you say.

"I know, it's just awful, that from all the riders on the grid he had to be the one to hit him, he looks so lost."

"What?" Dani says and his head turns with a jerk.

"What?" 

Shit, you sit up straight, eyes wide open, realizing your mistake.

"You said he looks lost."

"No I did not."

"Yes, you did, I heard you, are you here?"

"Maybe?"

"Where? Where are you?"

"In the lobby."

Dani disconnects and you put your head in your hands until someone suddenly them and pulls them away. Slowly you look up, Dani sits on his haunches in front of you and looks at you smiling.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey."

"Why did you not tell me you were here?"

"I saw you sitting with the other riders and I did not wanted to disturb you."

"You never disturb me, you know that, y/n. Come, let me help you up."

Dani takes your hands firmly and pulls you up so that you stand but instead of releasing your hands he pulls you into an embrace. For a moment you are overwhelmed, however when strong arms close around your waist you answer his ambrace, melting yourself against him and closing your eyes to enjoy his closeness.

"I'm so glad your here." he breathes agaist your skin while pressing his nose in your neck.

"You are?"

"Of course I am, we also find comfort with each other of course but now your here, it gives me that little bit of extra."

"Im glad to hear that, I know the funeral is mostly only for riders but...I don't know, I just had to come, hearing you on the phone wasn't enough, I just had to make sure and see with my own eyes that you are really okay."

"I'm glad you did and that you care so much." Dani says.

"Is there somewhere we can go? I need to talk to you."

"Well, we can go outside, have a walk..."

"No, I mean...I want some privacy for this." you say, trying to sound not to nervous.

"Right, do I need to get worried?"

"What? No, trust me."

"Okay, we can go to my room."

 

Fifteen minutes later, you stand in in his hotel room, fingers nervously playing with each other and dodging his piercing brown eyes. Dani suddenly puts a step forward and takes your hands in his, and you look at him.

"Y/N, what is wrong, you are seriously worrying me, please tell me what's bothering you, talk to me."

"On the trip here I practiced this so many times but it's so difficult." you say and look away again.

"What is?"

You close your eyes and take a deep breath before you open them again and look at Dani.

"What happened to Marco....it made me realize two things. First of all that it could have been you."

"Y/N..." Dani begins but you shake your head.

"No, don't...don't say anything just let me finish please."

Dani nods and looks at you curious.

"We have known each other for like little over a year now and all that time I never thought about the fact that every time you go out there on track something horrible could happen to you, untill Marco. Just the thought alone about you getting...."you swallow hard, not even being able to say the words,"it made my heart start to constrict and I couldn't breath, just the thought of losing you freaks me out so much and thát made me realize something else, namely that you mean so much more to me then just a friend."

Dani's mouth opens again but you raise your finger, stopping him and he closes it again.

"Not finished yet," you say,"so, having realized that I knew that if, god forbid, something like that would ever happen to you I would never forgive myself if you would have never known how much I really care about you, if I would have never told you how important you really are to me, always have been."

You start to get restless, you try to pull your hands out of his when one of his hands cups your cheek and he slowly carresses your cheekbone, you look up at him before he slowly pulls you towards him, drawing you into a hug. You sigh deeply and close your eyes, cheek resting on his shoulder and you feel his other hand move up and down over your back. You stand like that for a moment before you open your eyes and move your mouth close to his ears.

"I think I love you."you whisper.

Dani's hand on your back freezes and Dani leans back to look at you, eyes wide and his look is one of disbelief and for a moment you think you have ruined everything but then you see a small smile on his lips while his thumb carresses your cheekbone again.

"You think or you know?" he asks.

"I know."

Suddenly Dani leans forward and kisses you, it's soft and slow and tender, just lips. The unexpected turn of events surprises you and you take a step back but Dani follows you, not willing to break the kiss yet. His lips feel soft, warm and só good against yours and it ignites a fire inside you and you start to kiss him back and when Dani breaks it he lays his forehead against yours.

"Say that again, please." it sounds hoars.

"I love you, Dani."

"I've been waiting so long to hear you say those words, y/n."

Before you can ask what he means with that his other arm slips around your waist to press you closer to him and when your lips find each other again you give yourself over to the pleasure that just a simple kiss from him gives you and you kiss him back. The kiss soon becomes intense while Dani pushes you back and crowds you against the wall. When Dani slides his tongue over your lower lip you moan softly and without hesitation you open your mouth and Dani's tongue slips right inside, looking for yours. Your fingers slide into his hair and you turn your face to deepen the kiss and when Dani suddenly rolls his hips against yours you feel how hard he is and you gasp for breath, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry." Dani says breathlessly.

"No, it's okay." you say quickly.

"Yes?"

"Yes," you frame his face with your hands and wait until he looks at you, pupils blown wide with lust,"I want you."

As you continue the kiss, hands start to wander and take off clothing and throw it away until you only wear your underwear, Dani a tight black boxer briefs and you in a red slip and red lacy bra. Dani breaks the kiss and lets his eyes slowly go down and up again over your body. The moment his eyes find yours, he places his hand against your cheek.

"You are so beautiful, mi amor."

You smile bashful and bite your lip while you turn away your head but Dani stops you.

"You are, trust me."

He smiles at you and looks at you with those deep, dark brown eyes, eyes in which lust and desire have given way to honesty and sincerity and you nod. Dani does the same before he lifts you up and walks to the bedroom, you put your arms around his shoulders and kiss his neck, gently biting on the spot where his shoulder meets his neck and you feel him shivering under you.

"Oh was that a sensitive spot?"

"Maybe."

"I plan to discover much more."

"I hope so."

In the bedroom, he lays you on the bed and he goes lying half on top of you while your lips find each other again and his fingers dance across your naked skin, gradually finding their way to your back to open the clasp of your bra before he throws it somewhere besides the bed and he bends down to take a nipple in his mouth. He sucks on it and gently bites, coaxing small moans from your lips. Slowly one of his hands lowers further down until it disappears into your slip to cup your buttock which he gently squeezes. You pull your legs up and Dani also lets his other hand disappear into your slip to pull it off you and to throw it next to your bra. Then he settles between your legs and your arms go directly around his waist and while you kiss they slide over his back into his boxer briefs and while Dani moves himself over you, you push it from his buttocks. When his boxer brief lies next to your bra and panties and he lowers himself on top of you, your breath falters in your throat when you feel his cock against your bare skin, already hot and throbbing, and suddenly you feel an overwhelming desire to have him within you and you arch your back.

"Dani..please.."

"Hmm?"

"Inside me, now."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care. Actually I want it to hurt, I want to be able to feel you for days."

Dani stops kissing your neck and looks at you, eyes questioningly.

"Please." 

Dani nods and moves his hand between your body's to take his cock and to align it against your opening while you open your legs as far as possible. He rubs his tip over your slit a couple of times while you keep looking at each other.

"Hard and fast?" he asks.

"Hard and fast, just like on track." you say, earning a chuckle from him.

Dani pushes inside you in one smooth roll of his hips making you arch your back and you close your eyes, feeling a small sting with the sudden and unfamiliar intrusion. Lips kiss your neck and while Dani stills to let you get used to him inside you he whispers soothing words to you, hands grasping yours, lacing your fingers together while placing them above your head on the pillow.

"Move, please." you breath.

Dani begins to move, hard and fast like he promised and soon you can't help but moan with each powerfull thrust that makes you move upwards on the bed. Dani lowers his head and kisses you passionetly on the lips, tongues fighting for dominance and teeth that bite. Your legs wrap around his hips and you tilt your hips upwards making Dani's tip touch that spot inside you that makes you see stars behind your eyelids. When Dani breaks the kiss to moan deeply you open your eyes and look at him, his head is thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open, your eyes wander over his musculair tanned chest, layer of sweat covering it making it shine and when your eyes reach the spot where you are connected you can't help to moan. 

"Look at me." 

Dani's voice sounds absolutly wracked and so sinful and the fact that it's because of you makes you shiver and your eyes move up quickly to connect with the most darkest orbs you have ever seen. The lust and desire you see in them makes you moan louder, making Dani thrust even harder and deeper, edging you both closer to the headboard. When Dani suddenly swivels his hips during his thrusting you feel your impending orgasm approaching fast and when Dani's breathing becomes ragged and his thrusts irregular you know he's close too. You lock your ancles on his lowerback and pull him in even deeper, urging him on and with a final thrust you both fall over the edge, you with a long moan and Dani while your name falls off his lips. 

You keep lying like that for a moment, completly still, breathing hard and when Dani kisses your neck you quirm making him chuckle.

"Sensitive much?" he asks, voice hoars.

"Yeah."

Dani rolls off you and lies down on his back, still breathing hard, one of your hands still laced together and when you both have your breathing under controll again you roll on your side, curling yourself against Dani's side, his arms moving around your shoulders to pull you close and he kisses the top of your head before you close your eyes. 

"That was fucking amazing." Dani says.

You smile and open your eyes, letting them move over his chest while your fingers start drawing imaginary patters in the beginning but eventually your fingertips start to trace the many scars left behind by accidents littering his skin. 

"What is it?" Dani suddenly asks.

"Nothing." you answer.

"Are you sure."

"Yes,"you say and lean towards him to place a soft kiss on his lips,"let's get some sleep."

 

It is not long before you are sleeping, but in the middle of the night you start tossing and turning with an abrupt loud scream you sit up in bed. Your breathing is fast and your heart is pounding, soon you feel an arm around your waist and a chin on your shoulder.

"What happened?" Dani questions sleepily.

"Bad dream." you answer.

You turn your head and look at him, he can barely keep his eyes open and you lay your hand against his cheek.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be right back."

You give Dani a kiss and get out of bed, picking up the first shirt you find and putting it on, walk into the room to the kitchen and take a glass of water before you walk into the room towards the window to look outside. When you see movement in the glass you see Dani standing behind you and you turn to look at him.

"Wow." he says and let's his eyes wander over your form.

"What?"

"Nothing, just that you look really sexy in my teamshirt."

"Oh, well, it was the first thing I could find. Nice to know you approve."

"Oh I do."he says and walks up to you.

"It's comfy and it smells like you."

"Why don't you keep it?" he says while his arms close around you from behind.

"Can I? I mean it is from the team, they gave it to you."

"Yes they did but you know that family of the riders also wear teamclothes."

"I'm not family."you point out, resting your head back on his shoulder.

"No, you got me there,"Dani muses,"how about girlfriend then?"

You turn your head and look at him.

"Are you asking me if I want to be your girlfriend, Dani Pedrosa?"

"I guess I am, I hope you take it."

You smile and turn around in his arms, hand coming up to frame his face before you give him a long deep kiss.

"How's that for an answer?" you ask.

Dani smiles and pulls you closer, lips planting butterfly kisses in your neck

"Tell me about your nightmare." he suddenly says.

"Who says it was a nightmare?"

"You woke up screaming, y/n, tell me."

"Don't want to."

"I do not care, it's not something to keep inside, tell me." he says while he stops kissing you, you sigh and press yourself closer against Dani before you start.

"It was about Marco, about his fall, then the camera following Valentino and focussing on Colin after before moving to the Gresini bike but it wasn't a Gresini anymore, it turned into a Repsol Honda and Marco wasn't him anymore, it was you."

The thought alone makes you shiver in his arms and he tightens his grip around your frame. Suddenly you loosen yourself from him and look at him.

"I know you can not promise me that what happened to Marco won't happen to you but promise me at least that when you go out there, you will always do everything to get back to me safely, Dani."

"Of course I would, you know that."

"Yeah, I do." You smile.

You know that is the best he can do and realizing that somehow you have to make peace with the fact that anything can happen when he is out there on track but for Dani, your Dani, you would do anything. You lace your fingers together and look at him.

"Take me back to bed, champion."

Dani smiles and together you walk back to the bedroom.


End file.
